


The Hunter

by Leafdragon117



Series: Poems of the Last City [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Free Verse, Gen, Hunters, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafdragon117/pseuds/Leafdragon117
Summary: He laughs to hide his tears. Giving himself to the ice, and losing so much more.





	The Hunter

He was blue, so very blue.  
A cape of vermillion flowed from him  
A mark, a stripe, a promise.  
He wore an oath of honor  
Death follows him, it's hand ever on his shoulder 

He laughs and breaks Death's bones  
He is the knife, the blade.  
He is no fool.  
He only plays the part. 

Mistakes, regrets,  
Wiped clean too many times  
Fragments, shards, like broken glass.  
Ace of Spades, Queen of Hearts. 

Gone, all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Tumblr: leafdragon117  
> Rp blog: destiny-nessa-7


End file.
